


You Didn’t Read This For Your Senior Thesis

by eringilbert



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, self indulgent wonder woman 2 references, what can i say im excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/pseuds/eringilbert
Summary: After a surprising drunken confession, Holtzmann decides to help educate Erin on an important aspect of culture; comic books.





	You Didn’t Read This For Your Senior Thesis

**Author's Note:**

> If you think you know what this is inspired by, you’re probably right. Anyways I just couldn’t resist writing this, despite not being in the fandom for a year or so. 
> 
> (Also, yes i have toltzmann in this fic because they still have me in a chokehold all these years later)

Somewhere deep inside of her knew that this was gonna happen.

After a night of booze and truth or dare, Holtzmann found out that Erin had somehow never read a comic book before. “My mom thought they would be detrimental, considering they thought I was already crazy,” she said in one serious moment. Erin fiddled with her bottle before Abby decided to change the subject.

However, Holtzmann couldn’t stop thinking of that confession. How sad! As a youngster by the name of Jill, Holtzmann would read comic books until she fell asleep. They were one of her favorite forms of relaxation and fun. That was, if her parents decided to take her experiments away.

So when her and Patty went to a local antique store to find some furnishing for their new room, she decided to drag her fiancée along with her to purchase a beginner’s guide to comics.

“Babe, do you even know what you’re looking for? It seems like you’re just picking out random books,” Patty said with concern. Her fiancée was bending down on one of around thirteen old boxes of vintage comic books.

“Trust me! I know exactly what I’m here for!” Holtzmann said. “It just so happens that this place has what I need.” Patty couldn’t exactly argue with that.

When they came back to the firehouse, the first thing Abby noticed was the unusually lumpy shopping bags. “I thought you were just going to get some knick-knacks,” she said, staring at the bags as if they were bombs about to detonate at any second.

“If you consider important pieces of comic book lore to be Knick-knacks, you’re not wrong!” Holtzmann said as she walked into her office and shut the door. Patty, who remained outside of the office, looked at Abby and chuckled. 

“God, I love her.”

*** 

To make things short: Erin was startled.

To make things long: Erin almost broke the new test tubes she had gotten when Kevin decided to jump up from behind his desk and yell “HEYLOOKWHATJILLIANGOTFORYOU!” before chucking a big red box at her face.

They bickered until Holtzmann finally arrived to the scene, shushing Erin at every chance for scolding. “Yeah I told him to do that. So what? It would’ve made for a fun surprise!” Holtzmann said.

“So your idea of a fun surprise is a super tall, super muscular dude throwing a box at me? In the face?” Erin rebutted. The blonde woman simply looked down at her shoes.

Erin gave a frustrated sigh and decided to open the box. Inside were some kind of books that had heavily detailed covers and intriguing characters. Comic books.

“Wow, I’m,” she began, unable to find the right words before settling on, “thank you.” Holtzmann pulled her into a hug and patted her back. 

***

It was nearly two in the morning. Patty had been working on map systems all night for their next appointment (a pesky class one with a penchant for smashing fine dining sets). As she walked to her and Holtzmann’s room, she noticed that her fiancée’s office was still lit up. She creaked open the door and found Holtzmann lying face first on the ground, her head supported by a small stack of comic books. 

However, she was not alone. There sat Erin, wide awake and focusing all of her attention on the pages of one book in particular. If her eyes didn’t fail her, Patty could make out the name and number: Wonder Woman, Vol. 2, #7. Unwilling to disturb the brunette woman from her reading, she carefully picked up Holtzmann from the ground and carried her back to their room.

When she was placed on the bed, she gave a small hum showing that she was somewhat awake. Noticing this, Patty gave a kiss on her forehead and said, “you did good today.” Holtzmann smiled and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: that comic Erin is reading is the first introduction of Barbara Ann Minerva, which is the incarnation of Cheetah that is rumored to be featured!
> 
> Sorry if this sucks I’ve been having a writer’s block lately


End file.
